


Sentiment

by ClassiqueMystique



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Thor, Loki's Punishments, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, One Shot but I can make it longer if wanted, Thor's twisted way of trying to help, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassiqueMystique/pseuds/ClassiqueMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor feels that it's about time that Loki suffer due punishment for his crimes. But he won't let anyone touch his baby brother but him. So what's a god to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**  
**Thor's POV

 

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

When I brought Loki back to Asgard from his little adventure to Midgard, the realm was in utter chaos. Half of the Asgardians welcomed the would-be king back with open arms and whispers of offered penance if he would just settle down and behave as he had once more.  The other half wanted to kill him on sight, but not before they made him suffer the nastiest form of punishment that their judicious minds could think of.

And then there were the select few such as myself, Odin, and Frigga who remained undecided. We knew he had to be punished. We just weren’t sure how.

 

**Four**

**Five**

**Six**

They came for him; those who felt slighted by Loki’s brief reign on Asgard. Heimdall, Sif, and the Warriors Three all came to collect a piece of the Jötunn prince—the god who dared to rule them. They came to tear him limb from limb—to carve out and claim a piece of his flesh, now as permanently cobalt as it was in its origin, for a trophy. Father had stripped Loki of his magic as his first act of justice when he returned home, leaving his former son domesticated and helpless without the ability to walk among us cloaked as an Aesir.

Heimdall was furious that Loki dared to raise even a hand to him, much less threaten and freeze him with the power of the Casket. He wanted to test the resolve of Loki’s silver tongue against the tip of his gatekeeper’s sword. And my friends could not decipher whether they were angered more that they were forced to kneel before my baby brother, or that my baby brother had almost taken the life of Asgard’s true heir. My life. As if any of that mattered.

 

**Seven**

**Eight**

**Nine**

Then Loki went to Midgard and tried to claim ownership of a realm he could not understand. A realm he underestimated. And for what purpose? Not only did he fail in his foolish attempt, but also a world once untouched by our problems is now left in shambles because of his unruly actions. Many were left dead because of his stupidity. A city was practically destroyed. Til this day I cannot fathom how a god I once revered as a highly intelligent being, could stoop to such a low level of intellect.

 

Silence.

 

**Ten.**

Ten lashes given to the blue, quivering flesh exposed to my mercy. I stood in front of Loki, an impenetrable mask in place on my face as I watched him slump against me in exhaustion. He was as naked as the day he was abandoned in that frosted temple back on Jotunheim, his skin down decorated with deep, dark, angry gashes.

“Please…please brother. I beg of you. No more,” he panted, tears streaming down his face. “Have mercy.”

I raised an eyebrow. I repeated the two words cautiously, as if they were foreign entities in my mouth. “Have mercy? You wish for me to have mercy upon you?”

Loki shuddered at my rough tone, but nodded his head. He rubbed his face against my chest like a babe would its mother when seeking comfort. I pushed him hard, not flinching even as he hollered out in pain from his slashed back hitting the cold marble tiles. “Please Thor,” he pleaded, using his hands to push himself away from me. I grabbed him by the back of the head, my hand buried deep within his ebony tresses. Forcefully I tipped his head back, and even in my rage I was mildly surprised that I had not snapped his neck. “Shall I show you the same mercy that you showed Son of Coul?”

My brother looked up at me with bleared and delirious eyes. “Who?”

His jaw cracked from where I backhanded him. “Philip Coulson,” I hissed. “Do you not remember him? He was the fearless human who risked his life in order to attempt to take yours.” I leaned in close to his face, taking note of the way his bottom lip quivered in fear. “You did not even have the good grace to kill him with honor. You used your parlor tricks to sneak up behind him, and when he least expected it, you ran him through with that blasphemous scepter of yours,” I snarled.

“But death is not good enough for you,” I suddenly whispered, running my thumb over that entrancing lip.  “No, if Philip were alive, he would want your punishment to be dire and haunting. He would want you to live with that pain for all eternity.” I knew what I was saying was a lie—Philip, though wronged, would still seek fair justice against Loki if he were alive—but Loki didn’t know that.

 He knew nothing about the humans he tried to slaughter.

But I did. And I promised them that I would avenge them at all costs. And this was no exception. I dropped my whip to the ground, letting my now free hand run down my armored chest and belly, not stopping until I cupped my growing arousal through my trousers. I made him watch as I slowly unlaced my breeches, smiling sinisterly when he tried to fight me. “I will use your mouth and body as I would a whore’s,” I said pointedly, bringing his mouth closer to me with every word. “I will ravage you over and over again, filling you with my essence while denying you your pleasure. And when I am finally done with you, I will give you to the army of Asgard and watch as you pleasure each and every soldier, one by one.”  I dragged the head of my now exposed cock over his lips, delighted that my brother had now broken out into full sobs as he realized his intended future. “And if you behave like the good attention whore that you are, and play nicely with the others, then I might convince father to let me have you as my own personal pet, seeing as how father has oh so delightedly left your fate in my hands. It’s either that or public decimation* by all of our people that you have so gruesomely wronged.” I could see the thoughts rapidly fly by in his eyes and I knew that my brother—ever so calculating—was weighing out the meaning and consequences of my words. I knew in my heart that I would never let anyone else touch him—a fact that I will relay to Odin when the time comes—but I needed Loki to believe that I would. I needed him to fear me. There was no room for sentimentality here.

He gave me a slow nod after a few minutes, though his tears never ceased. I nodded in kind. I forced my thumb in between his plump lips, prying them apart roughly. Then I replaced my thumb for my cock, warning him with a glare that I would harm him if he tried anything. “Good,” I crooned.

“Now suck.”

 

FIN?

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I really wouldn't mind continuing this fic and delving deeper into Loki's punishments if anyone is willing to read it. I haven't really written anything truly "dark" before, but I'm excited to give this a try. Please comment below if you're game! :-)


End file.
